


Bucik

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [42]
Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Danny and Riley's baby, Drabble, Episode: 5x20 My Fair Emma, F/M, Gen, Wordcount: 100, dziecko Danny'ego i Riley, spoiler do 5x20 My Fair Emma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben pakuje stare rzeczy Emmy.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 42 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>. Spoiler do finału 5 sezonu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucik

Na środku salonu stało duże pudło, które powoli zapełniali starymi rzeczami Emmy. Tylko Bonnie nie pomagała, chociaż co chwilę wyrażała jakąś opinię.

— Nie możesz tego oddać! — Najwyraźniej dziecięce buciki były ważniejsze niż pozostałe sto rzeczy, które ta próbowała zawetować, bo aż podeszła i go powstrzymała. — Emma miała je na nogach, kiedy ci ją oddano!

— Nie chcę ich. Przypominałyby Emmie o porzuceniu przez matkę.

— Ale wtedy trafiła do nas!

Spojrzał na brata i Riley. Czy chciał przekazać tę historię ich jeszcze nienarodzonej córce? Czy naprawdę były ważne?

— Proszę, na pamiątkę. — Poddał jeden bucik matce, a drugi bratu. — Dołączenia Emmy do rodziny.


End file.
